


Homecoming

by Yori



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blighted ending spoilers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yori/pseuds/Yori
Summary: Suspect: Takeru SasazukaWanted for: LarcenyVictim: Ichika HoshinoStolen items: A half-bitten pocky and the victim's maiden heartVerdict: GUILTY





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Pocky Day 2017 in another otome community. I'll repost more of my fanfics from my social media in the future. :)

Ichika frowned.

With X-Day no longer a threat to Shinjuku, she had spent her days as a police officer in relative bliss. The lull of her daily life made her listless--if not, lonely.

She had never gotten the chance to tell Takeru of her feelings, and now that he's gone, she'd been pining for him from miles away. She fiddled with the pendant around her neck and her frown deepened. If she had taken another step perhaps...

 _No._ She couldn't think about it now. If she ends up sighing to herself all day, she wouldn't even be able to sneak a snack to munch on before she goes to work again. The chocolate Pocky tasted bland on her mouth: soft even. It had been there for too long and now it's as good as spoilt. Just when she was about to throw the ruined Pocky away, she felt someone snatch it away from her.

 _"Hmmm...not bad."_   The Pocky thief tonelessly said. Ichika felt her heart drum loudly against her chest as she recognized the source of the voice.

No. It should be an illusion. But the moment she was about to confirm the voice's identity with her eyes, she found herself trapped against his warm lips.

Chocolate. It was so sweet.She felt like she was rotting away.

She knew she had to say something. Anything! Welcome him back, you dimwit!

_"T-that's not how the game works..."_

Instead, she said so breathlessly. A bright blush colored her cheek.

Takeru only smirked at her response.

_"Rules are made to be broken, you dumb cat. But if you insist..."_

He placed another Pocky in her mouth and nibbled on it slowly. Closing in their distance, he gently brushed his lips against hers and said. _"I'm back."_

She grinned widely, placing her arms around his neck.

 _"Welcome back,"_ she stuttered.

**"I missed you."**

* * *

 

A box of chocolate pockies contain about 38 sticks. Ichika was absent-mindedly munching on one before Takeru surprised her with a kiss.

She is an intelligent woman, however...her emotions govern her rationality.

 

**She failed to realize a few things:**

1.) Takeru likes her back.

2.) Takeru knew her about her feelings at some point.

3.) Including the sole Pocky she had been munching on, there were 37 pieces of Pocky left in the box she was holding.

4.) They played the Pocky game for 38 times

5.) She lost to Takeru for 38 times

6.) They kissed for 38 times.

7.) Her lips felt numb.

8.) Takeru Sasazuka is in Japan for some reason.

9.) She realized number 8 wayyy later before the former items.

10.) Takeru monopolizes every part of her being.

 

But from Takeru's perspective, it took only a few weeks since his transfer before he realized his feelings were reciprocated. Shameless he may be, but he asked his former coworkers to tell him about Ichika while he was in America. Sakuragawa filled him in with all the juicy details about how Ichika fared without him around, and she was quite generous with divulging information.

Even an idiot can put two-and-two together and realize the listless, absent-minded, Ichika who wistfully looks at some pendant around her neck is an Ichika missing someone badly.

**_He was that someone._ **

_"Oi. You can't avoid my gaze forever."_

_"But! I-it's so embarrassing!"_

And in a few more moments, perhaps once Ichika actually bothered to look at him, she'd have a ring around her left finger...

 

**_...and an eternity of losing Pocky games to him, and only him._ **


End file.
